User blog:Rzeka/New fanfic
Cast(just so you know): TMNT Character's: Leonardo Raphael Donatello Michaelangelo StormieCreater's OCs: Samuel Ralphael Gabriella Francesco ''' '''Tylena Roari Willemse Othello Iredessa Echo My OCs: Ginger Cassidy Brunette Denver Joshibelle Makayla Alex Kitty(NEW!) Chase(NEW!) August(NEW!) September(NEW!) November(NEW!) December(NEW!) Hibuddy539's OCs: Jacob Breanna and Amber. NOW LET'S GET THIS STORY STARTED!!!! Special Notes: I would be thankful if StormieCreater helped me with this story if she's available, if not, I might ask Hibuddy539 or work by myself. ''Now ''let's start the story. Chaper 1: Ginger's POV: I was shoveling the mud out of the creek for Mikey, when he just kept putting more ''mud into the creek, when I finally shreiked: "If you keep putting more mud into this creek, why don't you clean it up!!!!" I yelled throwing down the shovel harshly and marched of wiping the wet mud of my clothes. "Okay, okay, I will!" Mikey shouted back at me. I went inside to find Gabby and Donnie making us dinner. "Hey, G's, what's up?" Gabby asked me, putting down her laddle. "Eh, nothing really, just Mikey ruining my work he wanted me to do for HIM!" I replied. "Hm, okay. Why don't you go hang with Leo for the rest of the evening?" Donnie suggested. "That sounds great!" I exclaimed, happily. I skipped to Leo's room when I saw Joshibelle. Joshibelle, a sweet little girl when around everyone and especially Leo. But when it comes to her being around me, she turns into a nightmare. "Hey, Joshibelle, don't you have some laundry to do?!" I asked, sharply. "Actually, no I don't! Now why don't you leave Leo alone and actually hang out with someone who's actually like you, I belong with Leo and you belong with....(stares at me) some other piece of junk whose like you! You're nothing like Leo and he doesn't love you at all, he's just pretending to like you. (backs me out to the open front door) You don't belong here, you're just a piece of nothing!(pushses me into the mud, starts raining, slowly closes the door)you are just a lonely person who lived a bad life. Now why don't you go run home and cry to your parents like the baby you are!" Tears slowly fell down my face then I stood up and yelled very sternly, but sadly: "I don't have parents! I don't have a family anymore, my sister's lost in the woods of Ireland, 100s of miles away from me! You just don't know what it feels like to be alone and sad, devastated!" "Aww, POOR LITTLE BABY!"(slams the door and locks it) My head slowly drooped down, looking down at the muddy ground. I put my foot in the mud as the thunder roared loudly. Leo's POV "So, where's Ginger? I've been wanting to see her all day!" I asked. "You can drop the act, Leo. She, well heard the truth. Now you can have your true love-back!" Joshibelle replied, happily, but with evilness deep inside her. Suddenly, she swooped me, hugging me, and smacked me right on the lips! Okay, not the kind of smack with her hands, but with her lips! "Ooh! Ginger just got cheated on!" Gabby said, snapping her fingers, seeing us. "Wait, this is all just a misunderstanding! I like G-" "What he means to say is, he ''dis''likes 'G'." Joshibelle lied, cutting me off. Something fishy is going on, and I'm gonna find out what! TBC Chapter 2 (Written by StormieCreater) Odette's P.O.V. I saw everything that happened with Joshibelle and Leo. If he likes Ginger then he likes Ginger! I went outside to get her, along with my other friends. "Hey Ginger" I said with a comforting tone. "Hey" She replied, wiping her tears away. "We heard what Joshibelle said to you" Roari said. "None of it was true." Willemse told her, while putting a comforting arm around her. "Can I please punch her in the noggin?!" Echo asked while palming his fist. "I wish." Ginger told Echo "But I don't think that would be appropriate for a boy to hit a girl." "Rats!" "Well," Otto cut Echo off "Let's get you cleaned off and we can treat you to some hot coco." "Sounds good to me!" Roari smiled. "Great. Thank you so much guys" Ginger said, and they went inside. Once the Courageous Crew and Ginger were inside, Leo ran up to her. "Ginger!" Leo yelled, as he ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "What happened to you?!" "I was left outside in the rain until these guys came and brought me in" Ginger told him. I explained to Leo what Joshibelle did and what she told Gabby. Then Just as Leo was about to sit her down, Joshibelle came into the room and scowled at Ginger. "You!" She yelled at her. "YOU!" Echo yelled and Joshibelle. He charged at her but I held him back. TBC Chapter 3(Written by K9luvthatLeo) No POV: "I wish I could punch you right now, but you're a girl!" Echo frowned. "What are you doing in here?! I thought I locked you out!!" Joshibelle asked. "But Odette and her friends let me back in!" Ginger said. "What's going on?" Mikey asked running in the room. "They're fighting." Gabby told Mikey. "A fight?! Let me join!!!!" Ralph said coming around the corner. "Oh, brother." Roari rolled her eyes. The bickering went on for a few minutes but it felt like hours for everyone else. ---- Alright, I'm gonna stop there for now, but I'll continue later. If StormieCreater wants to write more, go ahead! See you later! Chapter 4 (written by StormieCreater) No P.O.V. "Alright, that's enough!" Leo commanded. "What he said!" Samuel replied. "Leo!" Joshibelle exclaimed, while twirling her red hair "Echo just attacked me when I checked on Ginger and then (points at Samuel) YOUR brother started joining in! It was a tragedy!" "Tragedy?!" Frisco added "I say comedy!" Then he laughed his head off. Mikey joined in. Odette told Joshibelle after Leo left "Leave my brother be please. And stay away from Ginger! I'm not letting you hurt her again!" then left. "Well" Joshibelle exclaimed while looking at Ginger "I'm pretty sure that the only ones competing for Leo's affection are you and me Ginger!" Tyla, startled, heard what Joshibelle said. Her heart started to pound harder, and her body temperature heated. She admired Leo, but if Joshibelle thought that she liked Leo too, then she would be a deer in headlights. To prevent Joshibelle from seeing her in this state, she headed up to the rooftops and hid there for the rest of the evening until she knew that Joshibelle left. Tyla's love life was complicated from her. She had a crush on Otto, but she felt weird every time she hangs out with Leo. She doesn't want to hurt Ginger like Joshibelle, but sometimes she is too confused to explain. Tylena stared out at the moonlit night while the cold breeze rushed through her. It was a silent night until... "Tyla?" She heard a voice call. Tyla looked behind her, and her cheeks began to feel warm. Leo came to check on her. "Hey Leo" She said with a comforting, confident voice. "What's the matter? I saw you stunned and then you ran away" "Well, I'm just afraid that Joshibelle will hunt me down if she found out..." Tyla cut off in midsentence. "If what?" Leo asked. "I-if she found out that I admired your work as leader" Leo stared at her for a minute. Then he started to chuckle. Leo then let out a big laugh and fell on his side, laughing. "What's so funny?!" Tyla scowled at him. "Well, it's-it's that I'm not sure she would hunt you down for that!!" "Well, Joshibelle is always following you like a lovesick puppy! You don't know this, but she is jealous of Ginger, and will do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, to get rid of her. She might do the same thing to me! I will never get to see my loved ones again! Not my family! Not my friends!" A tear started to trickle down Tyla's cheek "N-not Otto." She buried her head in her knees. Leo sighed, and put a comforting arm around her "Look, Tylena, I know you really admire me, and that you want to follow my every move to be a great warrior like me, but that doesn't mean that you like me. I know you have googoo eyes for Otto, and I am in a romantic relationship with Ginger. Joshibelle doesn't get the hint yet. With the relationship I mean." Tyla stuck her head out of her knees "Really?" Leo winked playfully "Really". After a brief hug, Leo guided Tyla back into the house where his friends and family lived, along with his certain special Ginger. But would Joshibelle ''really be jealous of this ten-year-old air bender? TBC Chapter 5(by K9luvthatLeo) Gabby's POV "I see you're back Leo, wanna do something with lil' me?" Joshibelle asked pretending the fight never happened. "No." Leo said passing by her. "Hmph!" Joshibelle stomped away. "Dinner's ready!" Donnie and I shouted. "Yay! Finally! I'm starving." Denver exclaimed. "Where've you been? We havn't seen you all day!" I asked. "Cassidy, Brunette and I went shopping!" Denver smiled. Brunette slowly walked up to Sammy. "H-hey Sammy.." Brunette said shyly. "Oh, hey Bre!" Sammy said turning around, giving Brunette a warm hug. "I-i bought you something......" Brunette replied giving him a box. "Thanks!" Sammy hugged Brunette one more time and then they sat down. After we said grace, Mikey slammed his face down into his mashed potatoes. Denver burst out laughing when Mikey took her head and smashed into her face. "You're face is covered with potatoes! It looks like snow!" I shouted across the table. "Really?" Denver asked. "Yeah." Joshibelle said folding her arms. After dinner, Joshibelle eyed Tyla down while she was admiring Leo. "Hey!" Joshibelle started. "You're after him, too?!" Joshibelle asked, with her eyes twitching. "Back away from her!" Leo yelled. "Ugh. Not again." Joshibelle rolled her eyes. She took Tyla and threw her out the door into the snow that came down about 2 hours ago. "Let me back in!" Tylena banged on the door. "Not yet, sweetie pie!" Joshibelle yelled. "Let Tylena back in or else!" Leo said drawing out is swords. "Or else what?" "Um uh..." Leo stammered. Leo finally walked over to the door and opened it for Tyla. Joshibelle pulled out her sword. "Looks like I'll have to do what's available." Joshibelle said pointing her sword toward Tyla. "Not so fast!" A few voices screamed TBC Chapter 6 (Written by StormieCreater) No P.O.V. Standing right there were the Courageous Crew. Othello flipped over them, and held his scythe up to Joshibelle. "Stay. away. from Tyla!" He yelled, pointing his scythe at her. Tyla blushed. "Y-you came to my rescue?" She asked him. "W-well, uh, it was the least I can do because, uh, you're cute" Tyla froze like a deer in headlights. Her face became as red as Raph's mask. But mainly because she was out in the snow so long. She started to get sick. "Aww!" Joshibelle faked. "Is wittle Tyley Wiley getting a cold?" "I'm gonna--!!" Echo stammered as he charged at her, but Odette held him back. "Hey, listen!" Willemse sternly said to Joshibelle. "Nobody pushes our member of this crew down, especially one who betrayes this team" then he guided Tyla to the couch where Sammy was with Brunette. "Tyla?! Who did this to you?!" Sammy startled. "Johsi-aCHOO-belle" She sneeze talked. Leo came back from the kitchen with Ginger and soup for Tyla. Then he walked over to Joshibelle. "Oh, hey Leo!" Joshibelle said, twirling her hair again. "Joshibelle, we need to talk" Leo said with no emotion in his voice. Joshibelle was stunned. Was he actually going to break up with Ginger and be with me?! she thought. She followed Leo up to his room. TBC Chapter 7(written by K9luvthatLeo) Leo's POV I walked into my room with Joshibelle and finally I asked, "What's with the attitude?! First you say mean stuff to Ginger and throw her out the door. Then you throw Tyla out the door and when she comes back in you POINT YOUR SWORD AT HER?!" "So, you're not breaking up with Ginger?" Joshibelle asked. My face turned into this face: T_T "Really?! Why would I?!" I asked sternly. "Oh." Joshibelle looked at the floor and back at me with puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes and pointed her to the elevator-It was a 5 story house with an attic. She slowly walked into the elevator. I followed her downstairs into the living room. Echo held the door open for Joshibelle. Then Echo pushed her into the snow and laughed, he finally slammed the door closed. "She's not here anymore!!!" Everyone celebrated. Roari and Willesme went up to their room and sat on the balcony in front of the backyard. They talked all night until dinner. Joshibelle's POV I was walking sown the street shivering and I said to myself, "I'll return one day! And I'll get Leo to fall for me." The end Sequel coming soon! Make sure to read the next book, Echo VS (blank). Coming soon! Category:Blog posts